Howl in The Night
by Reign of Cherryblossoms
Summary: A pretty female dog named Sakura meets a son to a leader of a wolf pack during her first mating season. How did these two meet? What occured that made a wolf want her? Come and read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captors nor it's characters.

**Hey guys Reign, here I'm writing another one I thought of this while I was planning if I was going to make a sequel to Alpha's Mate. I love wolves if anyone hasn't guessed yet as well as Horses… Lol weird mix but there cool and fun. Anyways, Thanks to everyone for the ideas and compliments on Alpha's Mate.**

Howl in the Night- Chapter One

Sakura hated mating season, she positively hated it. Even though it was only her first year, since she turned 3, she had most of the male dogs after her, along with some of their humans. The pure white German Sheppard had blood stained on her coat from fighting off a head male dog in the town, after he killed her mother and father.

Sakura remembered the pain on her human's face as the head male dog's human shot him from protecting her. In a rage and sadness she had attacked the human, leaving a large gash on his face and tearing the skin on his leg and arm. She was so upset and protective of her human that she had nearly killed the enemy human. Now with blood on her white coat she was running through the wolf filled forest around the town followed by the males from town.

Her auds twitched listening to the wolves she blew by, her emerald eyes narrowed and she skidded to a stop as she came to a cliff. She looked at the other dogs following her and she snarled, her lean body lowering it self in a protective crouch. They helped a human kill her human, and she was beyond angry.

She could here some of the wolves from around the area gather on the cliff face on a ledge. Watching her meet seven dogs, as well as being cornered.

Syoaran looked down at the pretty white female dog beneath them, his mother and father on a ledge, he sniffed the air wondering if the female was scared and was surprised to find rage, hurt, and blood but also the fact that the pretty female was in heat. His friend Eli stood beside him with his mate Madison and their little daughter May.

He glanced at the other pack males with their mates watching her and his father, and he could tell the females weren't happy with the males that were chasing the young dog. Madison growled lowly, and then released a surprised sound as the female below leapt over an on coming male and had landed on his back, her fangs in his neck.

With interest he watched along with the others in the pack, how the female defended her self.

**I'll leave you guys hanging here, and do the fighting in the next chapter so this chapter doesn't get overcrowded **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors or it's Characters

**Ideas and flames welcome on a certain level, it's only my second story.**

Howl in the Night- Chapter Two

Sakura's auds swiveled back and forth; she released the male to jump of him as another male leapt at her. Being leaner then the male she dodged quit easily, and was able to snap her jaws over the males nose. She let out a surprised sound when a set of fangs latched around her tail and she was pulled back and flung into the rock face.

With a growl she jumped to her feet and shook off the pain, she smirked, some of the males just stared at her, and they knew her skill when it came to fighting, she might have been only 3 but she has been able to take out any animal she had come across while out hunting. She was a very accomplished hunter in there town and a very accomplished fighter as well.

Syoaran's interest just kept peeking as he watched her take out two dogs on her own. Both whimpered and limped away with blood falling from their eyes and back. Syoaran watched as she fought almost like them, he blinked when he saw Touya watching the fight, with interest or was that pride that he saw. Shaking his head he heard Madison cry out as her daughter slipped down the cliff.

Syoaran blinked as the female dog, looked up at the pup falling, her eyes wide, forgetting the male dogs she leapt onto the rock ledge and started climbing up to meet the wolf pups fall. He growled when she was followed by a large black dog, who when the female caught the pup in her teeth he had bit onto her back hunches.

Sakura cried out as Brutus's fangs locked onto her hunches, she pup slipped from her teeth and she stretched her neck and body catching her again. Closing her eyes she struggled to keep her hold on the rock face and tried to keep the pain at bay. She heard her name come from a very familiar voice and was glad to see her adoptive brother jump to her aid.

Touya couldn't believe what Brutus had down to his adoptive sister, "Sakura, you do not let go you hear me, not of the rock nor the pup," he shouted and then he leapt down toward her after she nodded as best she could, her whole body straining against the weight and the pain. Touya started snarling and growling he bit Brutus over his neck and suck his fangs in good.

Brutus released a howl of pain and released Sakura; he slipped and felt the wolf jaws leave his skin as he fell back towards the ground. He spotted Sakura's body shift toward the top of the cliff with the male wolves help.

Sakura whimpered as she climbed up to the top, smelling the other wolves in the area, and feeling Touya beside her, using his muzzle to keep her back legs up at some points when they slipped. Auds pinned to her head, she slipped, she wouldn't let go of the pup, and she heard some voices above her start ordering around some help. Touya caught her by the cuff of her neck, and helped her get her footing.

Syoaran was the first to jump to meet the two, the female was in pain, he could see it in her body but also her emerald eyes. When she was close enough to him, he grabbed Eli's Daughter and handed her to him, before he skillfully slipped and came up on her other side to pull her up the rock face, he took note that he liked the mix of his black coat against her white coat but he shook his head slightly before helping Sakura and Touya up to the top of the ledge.

Sakura collapsed on the floor of the ledge, hearing voices around her but also her heavy breathing. The colour started to dim in her eyes as she passed out from pain and tiredness. But before that she felt a tear on her face and a small thank you as well as a male body under her as if carrying her away from the cliff.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors or it's Characters

**Thanks for the reviews guys on this story and the other on. Sorry it took so long, Grade 12 just keeps getting harder and harder. Exams in like 2 weeks. Sorry it so short, only have so much time in the day.**

Howl in the Night- Chapter 3

Sakura woke up groggily sometime during the night, a cold breeze had her shivering so much that as she tried to move she whimpered in pain, causing a movement beside her. She blinked her emerald eyes, her auds pinned to her head before she felt a nudge beside her as someone curled around her, blocking the cold breeze of the night. She sighed and snuggled into the fur and let sleep claim her again.

Syoaran had been asleep when he heard movement from the injured female, waking up he noticed that she shivered as the breeze entered the cave. Touya was beside one of his sisters and had left Sakura alone. Thinking back to when he first heard the name, he though it suited her perfectly, getting up when she whimpered and moved closer to her and nudged into her side, curling around her. He glanced around glad to see that every one was a sleep, before he laid his head next to hers, his tail curling around her body to provide extra warmth. Falling asleep contently as he laid next to her, he didn't catch the smile on his fathers face nor mothers as they had woken up at Sakura's whimper of pain.

Sakura woke up with warmth beside her, the sun was shining into the cave and someone was talking to another, without leaving their position, nor sensing that she was fully awake this time. She yawned and looked up at the black coated wolf beside her, he was growling, and his tail swished slightly in annoyance against her side.

Syoaran didn't feel her move beside him but then blinked when Sakura tried to stand; Syoaran ignored his enemy in the pack to look at Sakura. "Are you ok?" He said softly, standing and helping her before she fell and hurt her self even more.

Sakura smiled at the wolf happy for the concern, her emerald eyes meeting his amber, and she worked to restart her heart. She nodded as she finally stood with his help that is, "I'm ok, although I feel like I have been tossed down a rock face." She said softly, she looked at the one he was fitting with and her instincts screamed to stay away from that wolf. Although they were silent with the black wolf beside her, who know helped her stand properly and helped her walk to the cave entrance.

Syoaran looked at her, ears perked listening to his enemy growl at his back. Amber eyes narrowed when she nearly fell, he helped her stand once more. And didn't let go until he was certain she could walk on her own again, but he still helped her. They went to the water and he sat down watching Sakura lay in the short end of the stream. When he heard her stomach growl he smiled slightly and moved to the woods. A few moments later he came back with a small bird, hoping she wouldn't get offended, but they didn't have dog food.

Sakura thanked him, blushing under her coat when her stomach growled, she looked at the bird and was glad for the meal, she had eaten a bird before but it was slightly larger. With a smile she dug into the offered meal and sat in peace after words. Just in enjoying the wolf's company. She blushed and realized that she didn't know his name, "My names Sakura, what's yours?" She asked.

Syoaran content with the silence and her company, he looked up, a smile lit his maw, "Syoaran Li, but you can call me Syoaran." He said, he didn't voice it but he liked it when she smiled, but he wouldn't tell anyone. His auds twitched and he looked at his niece came out to meet them, he chuckled softly, as he got pounced on, the little girl stopped and looked at Sakura, giving a shy thank you.

Sakura smiled at the little pup before watching her disappear into the bushes once more, and not coming back, she sighed suddenly feeling tired and she slowly walked up the bank in pain, before laying down under an area with sun.

Her eyes closed even before she could order herself to stay awake. Syoaran watched her, concern written all over his face, he shook his head but stood, he looked around seeing no one and curled around her once more, watching as she slept, before looking around him to make sure her rest wasn't disturbed.


	4. Chapter 4

Howl in the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors *sighs*

Again sorry for the long wait...*prays*

I am doing short stories to start but as soon as this story is done, I will start a long story, and if anyone could help me, send me your email addy and I will send you the chapters to fix or the ones you think should be fixed. That is if anyone would like to help me. I would very much like the help.

Chapter 4

Syaoran was awoken by a nuzzle to his neck, he blinked but then looked down at the female beside him, it was in her sleep when she nuzzled him, but what he didn't know was that the female was actually awake. He glanced around before he nuzzled the female back, glad she was asleep, with a sigh he laid back down beside her, amber eyes drifting shut in a dreamless sleep.

Sakura blushed under her snow white coat, she wasn't expecting the male wolf to nuzzle her back, but she had nuzzled him in a thank you gesture for helping her and watching her, she sighed and curled into the warm male wolf beside her yet to speak with him more than a few syllables. She sighed and was about to sleep when she heard wolves howling, the male jumped to his feet quickly, he started growling and his tail struck a defensive position. Sakura stood, slowly, whipping the pain from her as she spotted them, coming from the shadows of the trees.

Syaoran growled watching the males of a rivalling wolf pack to the west, the lead male chuckled, not noticing the pure white female take off after the female that was taking one of the young to use as a bargaining chip to get more territory and hunting privileges. "Why hello Syaoran," he purred, "what a pleasant surprise, I was hoping for some challenge, instead of the lonely heir and a dog." He muttered before he blinked when his mate cried out in pain.

"Amelia," he howled and watched as the bush and trees started to split, but his mate didn't come out, it was the female dog that was once standing with Syaoran , holding the pup in her mouth, he snarled at her, only to receive a snarl as dark as his in return from the female dog. He glanced her over, she was well built for a dog, muscle under that pure white coat.

He grinned when his mate jumped from behind the dog; his mate was full of blood from the wounds on her body. He blinked when the dog twisted her body in an odd angle, her body protecting the wolf pup now at her feet, her upper half of her body lowered into a crouch, before her jaws bite down on his mate's neck, right from under her. She tugged the female wolf in front of the dog as if she's done it all her life, then he gasped as the dog lunged forward leaping into his mates belly. She let go and jumped back, landing on three paws, standing back over the pup.

Sakura snarled at the female who now had trouble standing up, she turned her body toward the males. "Want her, you'll go through me." She snarled harshly. As she expected the male howled in anger and sent two at her, she grinned and picking up the pup, she rolled away standing she twisted her body in a flurry of motion, white streaked and the males collided head first into the tree. She grinned, a sound of surprise at the pain. She felt it lowering her body to protect the wolf, until the pressure was gone.

Syaoran who had used the silence and distraction, he fought for a moment, until the others arrived, then he felt a snarl come to his face and hatred fill his heart as Sakura was attacked, he leapt at the wolf and made him let go. "No one touches her." He snarled possessively, this close and now that she wasn't moving he could smell the fact she was in heat, so he figured it was that smell under the smell off her blood, filling the air.

When the enemy was gone and defeated, Madison couldn't help but thank her again, Sakura smiled softly, nuzzling the pup for a moment before she felt Syaoran behind her. "Thank you Syaoran." She said softly surprised for a moment when he stared at her before he shook his head and gave a small smile surprising the pack.

"Come, Sakura." He said softly, in a low murmur, he walked behind her slightly his head at her hunches, watching her closely but also the surrounding area, to make sure. 'Syaoran man, you have to cool it, she is injured and she's pretty. Wait.... no... well I'm not disagreeing that she isn't pretty...but..uh.' Syaoran gave up; he was going to give himself a headache.

When she was in not the pack den but his own den, he let out a sigh. "Sakura what are you doing to me?" He murmured out loud before going in after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Howl In the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptors or its characters.

Howl in the Night- Chapter 5

Sakura couldn't stand it anymore it had been almost a week and her being in heat was almost down,but the male rarely left her side and anytime she tried to get out he would suddenly show up and suddenly she would crumble at the look Syoaran gave her, and at his growl it even had her legs shaking with an emotion she didn't even know that she had. She blushed under her white coat; her wounds had healed up nicely thanks to Touya and Syoaran. And she was bored of staying in Syoaran's den; she blushed remembering when she heard the other females whispering about her in his den.

Sakura's ears perked to a sound of someone coming, she stood slowly, feeling a smile come over her lips, and happiness lit her face before it fell. He wasn't Syoaran; it was the male the Syoaran had told her to stay away from. She backed away as the brown coated wolf moved closer to her. "I was wondering where he hid you," the male snarled lowly before smirking, eyes shining with the heat, and Sakura lowered her tail to her body trying to lessen the smell of her heat, and let her belly lay on the floor of the cave.

When he had her cornered, his teeth bright and threatening, but that didn't stop her from screaming out Syoaran's name when he jumped at her. She closed her eyes and expected to feel the impact but all she heard was the sound of a wine and felt someone standing over her smaller body, she lifted her head and it collided up onto Syoaran's chest, she glanced around her to see him standing over her. Her auds pinned to her head as she not only heard the growl from his chest but also felt the vibrations.

Syoaran was angry, and he knew Sakura knew it to, he knew she could feel the snarls vibrating in his chest, he didn't let her move from under his protective body, even as the male that dared to enter his den stood again. He would not let his relief fill him, when he got there in time, it covered him inside and out but he would not let it show until the intruder was gone. He promised himself that he'd never walk away again, not while Sakura was in heat, nor in their pack, she was never going to leave his sight.

He had been walking back toward his den when his heart suddenly jerked in his chest and then Sakura screaming his name had nearly torn it from his chest, and he took off running, his parents and Touya following after him. When he got there in time, his heart started again only to be filled with a hate that he did not wish to show the others, he didn't want to show his wish to tear the other male to pieces in a second.

Sakura movement nudged him accidently as she shifted to get out from under him, he growled and lowered his head, he gently grabbed the skin of her neck and he felt her stop moving to get away. He growled his thanks at the motion that she would not leave, before his mother's voice came to his auds. "It's safe for her now, Syoaran, give her room." His mother stated but it was only met with a quiet stale look. His mother glanced at Sakura giving her a smile, before ushering the others out, his father glanced at him with a look that said, 'be nice, Syoaran.' Syoaran merely nodded stiffly and shortly, to his father watching them leave and drag the other male out of his den.

"Ano.....Syoaran-kun" He heard Sakura say and he growled sharply for silence. He felt her wince and pin her auds to her head, a whine came from her and it had him wincing as well and his amber eyes softened, he lowered his head nudging her gently along her chin, he licked her in an apology for growling at her.

Sakura was hurt when he growled sharply at her, she ducked her head, when he nuzzled her and licked her she let out a sigh, and closed her eyes, delighting in the motion, and then surprised as he had shifted and laid down, half on top of her. Shifting to lower her head with his, Sakura smiled softly her heart swelling with love, letting out a small sound to say it was ok, she closed her eyes even as Syoaran continued to nuzzle her, licking her. "You have no idea how scared I was for you when I heard you scream." She heard him say, she continued to listen as he spoke between soft, gentle nips to her neck and nuzzles the came along with it. "Sakura, you mean so much to me, never leave my side, I couldn't bear it if you got injured." He murmured against her fur, laying his head on her shoulders while his chest and his front paws was over her gently.

Sakura blinked in surprise before giving a purr like growl in return, "oh Syoaran," she whispered, turning her head to him, she licked his cheek, surprising him but getting a smile in return. She nuzzled him and was glad for the quiet they had together, they had spent a lot of time together and they couldn't help but fall into each other's eyes and each other's hearts. Their eyes said it all in the few moments they stared at one another before Syoaran stood.

He couldn't stand it anymore, her heat getting to him, he growled lowly to warn her to move away when she stood after him, "Sakura, you're in heat, if you.." he growled lowly once more, holding himself painfully together, so that he didn't jump her snow white coated body.

Sakura smiled and shook her head, she wasn't scared anymore at the aspect of getting a mate, and Syoaran was always there for her. She lifted her tail slightly brushing it back and forth, a smirk on her lips before she smiled at him. Syoaran knew she was teasing him but he was going to hurt her, but when she just smiled more brightly reading the message in his eyes, he leapt at her, gently pinning her to the ground. He growled lowly, licking her face and nuzzling her; he shifted behind her, and dropped into the heat hard.

((AN: Hey guys sorry a general story, maybe next time.))

The male growled lowly, held down by the leaders beta and delta male, he looked at the den when the smell of heat drifted over before it vanished in the wind, he almost had her, but that Syoaran, always so protective of her. He heard a low howl, after a while, they were still debating what to do with him, when Sakura and Syoaran walked out of his den, and he caught the smell of the female and noticed the mixture of Syoaran was all over her. He growled in rage, and Syoaran pushed himself in front of Sakura stopping her on the rock, from coming down. He snarled, ready for the attack that came quickly, from the enraged male.

Sakura gasped as Syoaran's father leapt into the path and howled in pain, Syoaran snarling trying to get in the fray but his father kept pulling him back. Sakura grabbed onto Syoaran's tail, her muscles soar from when they had done a while ago, but that didn't stop her from slipping around him, ignoring the yell from both her mate and Touya. She lowered her head, protecting her neck, , auds pinned to her head as she jumped between the attack on Syoaran's father, latching her teeth over the males neck, and growling, shaking her head back and forth, pulling and hear muscles tearing in his neck.

She was hurled aside by the male landing beside Syoaran's father, who now stood on three legs, panting. She shook her head, and was going to stand when she felt Syoaran's mother over her form, Syoaran beside her, the other males stood between them and their mates. She stood slowly making sure nothing was hurt, other than the pain from her and Syoaran mating there was nothing, she moved and stood beside Syoaran, who glanced at her sharply before growling softly for helping his father. He nuzzled her and watched the male get chased off by the others in the pack, they returned but the male did not.

Sakura and Syoaran spent some time near the river for a while before joining his father and father. Sakura yawned, the smell of them mating was still drifting out of the den when she went in early, tired from the events, feeling a nip on her flank she turned and watched Syoaran come in after her, the sun setting. She smiled, feeling at home, with the one she loved. They curled together after some teasing and affection, her heat dampened since their journey earlier, but that didn't stop Syoaran to being a perverted male. Sakura shook her head nipping his ear, that she had had enough and he stopped, laying beside her, they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Howl in the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or its characters.

Howl in the Night- Chapter 6

Sakura raised slowly, her belly large but it didn't affect her, since she had been here, she was getting new training to the training she had before and a much stronger diet. Tiredly she blinked her eyes, glancing at Syoaran who was still asleep in their den, because of his late patrolling in the area around the pack which was now his. His father was not died but was still within the pack, as an Advisor to Syoaran, but he was tired because he was getting older so not soon after they learned that she was pregnant with Syoaran's pups , they were told they were now the Alpha's of the pack. She was waiting for the retaliation from the rest of the pack but she was met with howls of joy and congratulations.

Syoaran scoffed in his sleep, but didn't stir from it. Sakura smiled and exited the cave, her muscles bunching under her white coat, she was greeted with smiles from the others, she looked at the sky, wincing a moment when she felt something inside her move but she paid it no mind, it was time to hunt, and there was a storm coming, at least she wanted to hunt, when she saw Yelen standing with the other females she let out a groan, making the other female smile slightly and the others laugh. "I'm going, Yelen." She said in a strong tone, she was not going to be viewed as weak, even when she was pregnant.

Yelen shook her head, for once she was not going to late the snow white female get away with her orders, or her stubbornness. "I'm afraid young one you have no choice, the Alpha male will not like it if his pregnant mate is out hunting when a storm is coming. It was his order to the females and the males yesterday, and has such, you will listen." She said looking at the female dog.

Sakura had wondered why Syoaran wasn't up yet and now she knew, "I'm going to throttle him, when he wakes up." She hadn't noticed the smiles she got from the members of the pack, nor the fact her mate stood behind her, still much taller than her.

"Going to throttle who, Sakura," a deep low voice, made her smile innocently and pin her ears lightly against her head. "I do hope it is not the pack, and if it is me, well then I do hope you are still tired and I can get away before the throttling begins."

Sakura turned toward her mate staring into the laughing amber eyes and smirking face, his fangs glinting slightly before his face became serious. "Mother is right Sakura; you are staying here today, no ifs, ands or buts. And I will make sure you do, if I have to." He said in a commanding tone, watching her auds shift forward in a challenging position, he noticed her twitch but when she growled and glared at him, he didn't say a word. Sakura huffed and turned as if as wasn't even pregnant at all, moving toward the hunting party, her head held high.

Syoaran growled lowly and Eli and Ryu leapt forward blocking her way, as much to their chagrin, they had been yelled at before by the female when they were told to guard her when Syoaran first found out she was pregnant and they had come out of it, with their ears ringing and their prides shaking. They pinned their ears against their heads, and waited, they feared her words just as much as her skills scared other wolves, that dared to question why a dog was an alpha of a wolf pack.

Syoaran walked toward them and tugged on her tail, before stepping up beside her and stopping her from yelling at his friends. "Sakura, you will do as I say, go back and rest, stay out of this cold." He ordered, Sakura was going to fight back, when Touya appeared frowning at her, he was still protective over her, but having two was kind of rubbing on her the wrong way.

"I must agree with my Son, Daughter," Sakura turned at the warm voice watching her father in law come down from his and his mates den. "It will be a cold day, and the wind will get even colder. Even now the clouds come closer, bring with them rain. You will stay here." Sakura opened her mouth before closing it and nodding, to her father in law. She huffed and pulled away from Syoaran's nuzzle to stand beside her father in law, her emerald eyes looking at Touya.

Syoaran sighed and moved toward the others, "Madison you will stay with Sakura," he said he didn't see her grin but he felt the mischief in her eyes. She nodded to him before leaving with Sakura, to the advisors den, for he wanted to speak to her.

Syoaran sighed but didn't break his resolve as the females and a few males went out to hunt with him, he wasn't taking any chances with Sakura, and never would he with his pups within her. He set out as the sky darkened and soon rain hit just as thought it would, it was cold but it never really bothered him, nor the others but he wasn't putting Sakura under this rain if he didn't have to.

When the smell of the hunt took him, he shook his head and took off after the others. Howling filling the air when the target was taken down, the rain had soaked their forms and he had grabbed meat and took it with him for Sakura. As he got closer, he didn't see the wolf follow after them before shooting a head.

The wolf grinned reaching the rest of the pack before the rest, there was a commotions that caught his attention, he got closer, to the den and saw the white female, resting with three other females, he caught sounds of whimpers, and small tiny whines. Little blotches of black against the white females coat, he smirked coldly. Slipping into the cave as one female left, he chuckled and watched Sakura raise her head, she might of been tired but he caught the flash coldness in her eyes and she rose off the ground, glaring at him, 6 pups laid beneath her feet, 2 of black, 1 of white, 2 of a mixture of black, white and one with only one black ear while the rest of the pup was white.

"Well, well isn't this a surprise," he murmured with a grin, he watched the other female raise and snarl at him, standing up, as soon as he spoke. Snarls came from behind him and he came closer and snatched one of the pups. Sakura gasped and went to jump him, but stumbled tired from giving birth, his eyes sparked and he turned to the others that went to attack him.

"Stop him he has my son, but don't harm a hair on his head." Sakura ordered her voice a snarl and cold. The wolf chuckled and slipped by them using the pup as a shield. Sakura moved slowly, the female wrapped herself around the pups. Sakura's eyes were cold but worried, they followed him as he got out of the cave using the pup still as a shield, and Sakura hid her relief.

Syoaran hid his snarl handing the meat to another beside him, he stood slightly snarling as the wolf- his rival since Sakura came, Lantis, bumped into his chest while he walked backwards, when he turned he dropped the new born, and Sakura was quick and leapt foreword and caught the pup, wolves shoved her back into the den gently but also protectively.

Syoaran howled in rage he had dared to return and attack his mate and his pups, his fangs glinted in the night from the lightening fading away. He leapt on top of Lantis, tearing at his flesh, not letting him attack him back, nor get away not this time.

He heard gargles before a sharp command from his mate stopped him; Sakura looked at him, and nodded once before giving out a yawn and disappearing into the cave. He stopped getting off the dying Lantis, his friends snarled and picked his body off. The females guarding Sakura, watched him enter the cave with the meat in his mouth, he dropped it, his eyes on Sakura's tired figure resting on the ground as his 6 pups fed. He growled lowly, and the others walked out, body low. He shook his body when they left, water sputtering about him.

Sakura sighed softly, lifting her head, sitting up when he moved behind her, she rested her head on his shoulder, watching their pups whine and whimper. She curled slightly, licking them, she watched them for a while as they fell asleep, just listening to the rain fall, outside of their den. She made a purr like sound, as Syoaran nuzzled her and watched the pups. He smiled softly, pinning his ears to his head as lightening strung across the sky, lighting up the cave, showing him the pups coats, he knew not their names but he was sure Sakura had named everyone one of them, they were their pups, and they would be that way forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Howl in the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or it's characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Howl in the Night- Chapter 7

Syoaran groaned growling slightly as small teeth tugged on his ear, without even opening his eyes he knew it was Chang. "Chang, let me sleep," he growled out softly, tired from his rounds. The pup that was pure white growled and tugged on his father's ear harder; trying not to wake his mother and his siblings in the process.

Sakura peaked an eye open, yawning, "Syoaran you did promise him," she murmured sleepily, curling around the others, Ray-Lyn shifted in her sleep, rolling onto her back, her black ear flopping onto the ground but she showed the rest of the world her pure white belly. Her brother, Long was still asleep, beside her, his black and white mixture fur, coarse like his fathers, all of them had mostly wolf blood in them, but they showed their mothers skill. The other three, Lana, Fay and Lang were curled together; Lana the last of the black pups was in the middle. The texture on each pup was different.

Syoaran grumbled something about them being her pups, before he yawned and stood just as Chang jumped at him. He frowned slightly as he landed on Sakura, he nudged him away from her and nuzzled Long and Lang awake, leaving the ladies sleeping. "Shhh," he murmured to them, the three pups were quiet as their father was as they left, when they were out of the den and down the ledge, they growled at each other, attacking their father in their time of play, all but Long that is, is was the calmer of the males and he smiled and jogged over to his grandmother.

Syoaran watched him before wrestling with his other sons, until he called for enough when the sun was higher in the sky. Chang and Lang nipped at each other before going to their grandmother. "Daddy," he heard squealed from behind him, he turned his head as Ray-Lyn darted between his legs, and his other two daughters sat at his feet. Syoaran smiled and laid down, nuzzling all three of them, nipping them and using his noise to tickle their bellies. Syoaran turned as Sakura came, yawning and stretching a moment before laughing as all 6 pups ran at her and jumped around her, Chang being bolder then the rest, bite his mothers tail and tugged. Sakura growled lowly, and nipped at him, tugging her tail away easily, Chang whimpered and nuzzled his mother's leg. Sakura shook her head before moving to the hunters, the pups following onto play with the males coming back.

Sakura eyed her pups before taking some of the buck brought back, she barked lowly and the pups came over. Syoaran stood and walked over talking with the hunters a moment before grabbing something to eat for himself. Sakura finished first and stepped back, she spotted Ray-Lyn and Chang sneaking off, and snatched one gently with her fangs. Chang struggled at first before his mother growled lowly at him, he sat still when he was let go, glaring at Ray-Lyn who laughed at him, before their father snatched her up, licking her coat as well.

Chang pulled away when his mother let him, playing to play and get dirty again, but he waited for his pup sitter and his brothers and sisters. The pup sitter came they went off with her, staying out of the adult's way but mostly their parents because they were getting ready for the alliance pack to arrive, to make the pact even stronger. It was nearly lunch when they arrived and the six pups for once were sitting quietly beside their parents.

When the leader of the other pack appeared, he smiled at Sakura kindly, and nuzzled her, coming to think of the female dog as a sister. His son at his heals, he smiled then blinked spotting the black tipped ear on the pretty white female pup beside her black coated father, her eyes amber, only Long had his mothers eyes.

The son being 6 months while Sakura's were only 2 months old, he watched his parents and Sakura and her mate great each other before laying down to make business when that was over, Syoaran nudged his pups over, "Markus, these are my sons, and daughters. The two black ones are Lana and Lang, the white pup is Chang, the black and white are Long and Fay and Ray-Lyn is the one with the black tipped ear. Guys say hello to Markus," he murmured lovingly.

The pups said hi, and smiled up at him. Sakura stepped forward ushering them off to their pup sitter, "come you and your son and companions must be hungry." She said softly, smiling at them, they smiled back at her before following.

Syoaran looked down to Markus's son, he smiled "Cormick aren't you hungry?" He asked, the nudged the 6 month old pup toward the others. Syoaran chuckled when the pup looked at him sheepishly and trot off with his father; he watched the pup keep watching his daughter, then looked to Touya who nodded in return as if reading his mind. He shook his head and followed when his mate looked at him worriedly, as did his father and mother. He smiled at them and joined them; he and the hunters had gathered enough food for both of the packs. When the sun set there was enough room for both of them.

It was before the other pack was leaving the alliance good and strong, Ray-Lyn looked at the wolf pup that had come with the other pack, and started talking and playing with him before he had to leave, she said good bye to him, then went to her father when he called her. She stopped glancing back at him before running to her father, to do some of her lessons.

Cormick glanced at her fleeting figure before following after his father, he would see her again soon, he hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

Howl in the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptors or its characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Howl in the Night- Chapter 8

It had been a year since the alliance came together last and Ray-Lyn was upset that Cormick hadn't come with them that time, but she was told that he hadn't stopped talking about her. She smiled, her muscles rippled under her white coat, her black tipped ear perked forward as she spotted Long in the bushes, he nodded once before slipping along the shadows, they always went to hunt together. They were on the hunt after a buck that had gotten away from the others.

Ray-Lyn pressed her white belly to the ground, she was now 2 years old and she remembered the team her mother and father met in hunting and in fights they were unbeatable, even though her mother was of dogs blood, all wolves thought twice before fighting her. Ray-Lyn loved the little amount of wolf blood that ran through her, for although she got the wolf's muscles her body was lean, and slim, always an unexpected mix of power, and a creature that could look fragile.

Back out of her thoughts she leapt at the buck, careful of its horns. She smelled her parents coming, before the buck, managed to snag her slightly, she was pulled out of the way of its horns by a wolf that wasn't part of their pack, but she looked up to the wolf surprised to see Cormick, but she saw her father stop by them to see if she was hurt, "no, dad I'm not." She said softly, to him, before smiling at her mother, they nodded before joining Long and taking down the buck within minutes.

Cormick turned to Ray-Lyn glad she was safe, before his eyes clouded spotting a small wound. "Ray-Lyn, you're hurt," He murmured softly, before turning to Long, Long stared at him with calm eyes, amber just like his fathers, before he joined his brothers and sisters, pulling the back along. Cormick turned to Syoaran and Sakura and was glad for the smile, but again like Long, Syoaran looked at him with scary calm eyes before he smiled.

Sakura moved to her daughter licking the wound briefly, before leaving them alone to walk back to the dens. Syoaran and Sakura still were close as always, but Sakura looked a little heavy again. Ray-Lyn seemed to be reading his mind, "she's pregnant again, Cormick," She said nuzzling him slightly before beginning to walk; her coat was rough around her neck but smooth on the rest of her.

Cormick smiled softly at her, nuzzling her back. "You should be more careful of hunting a buck, Ray- Lyn," he said only earning a glare before she laughed softly.

"Do you always worry about me this much?" She asked softly, walking side by side with him behind the others, her black aud twitched listening for any sounds that would say they were about to be attacked. She was only rewarded with a smile and a gentle lick to her chin; she blushed under her coat but nuzzled him in return, licking him in the same spot just more timidly.

Cormick smiled and followed them, seeing the other wolves of Sakura's and Syoaran's pack, he smiled at them and greeted them in return. He lay close to Ray-Lyn, nuzzling her whenever he thought Syoaran and Touya were not watching him. Ray-Lyn didn't say anything but she knew that they were watching but she didn't care, she nuzzled him back, resting her head on his paws as he rested his head on her shoulders. Both of them content, watching as the time of day changed, and Cormick watched her drift to sleep, "sleep well, Ray-Lyn, I'm home and staying home." He murmured resting against her, he ignored the smiles he got and the whispers saying that it worked or they made the cutest mates.

Ray-Lyn smiled in her sleep, thinking of her and Cormick's life but as well as her future brother and sisters, she couldn't wait for either.

Her brothers and sisters watched a moment before their parents ushered them off to leave them alone, they huffed playfully, before going off to their own mates. Sakura and Syoaran sighed and went to their den. "I'm too young to be a grandfather," he whined only earning a roll of Sakura's eyes, and a nip, Sakura yawned, lowering herself carefully on the ground.

"I thought carrying those six was a burden, but I feel much more tired these days." She murmured curling slightly; Syoaran chuckled and curled around her.

"Hush, go to sleep, Sakura, I'm here and our sons and daughters will help when need be." He said softly, laying his head on her shoulders, keeping her warm but also glad she had come into their woods. He'd have a talk with their daughter tomorrow, when he wasn't falling asleep and he could actually think, but right now it was his time to rest and he wasn't going to stay up all night thinking on something when he was half asleep already. Letting out a yawn, he fell asleep beside his one and only mate, forever and for always.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry guys this is the end and now I can finally start on my longer stories to see how they go, although it might be a while cause of school and all, and I have to come up with an extra credit so I graduate cause they screwed up on my credit stuff to even graduate and it still says I need 5 credits, oh well I'll figure it out. But I do have an idea for my next story.**


	9. Author's Notice

**Hey guys Reign of cherry blossoms here.**

**Guess what, I added a cute oneshot of Cormick and his daughter.**

**Its called Counting- A oneshot of Howl in the Night**


End file.
